


Fairy Kisses

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas 2020, F/F, Kalex, Secret Santa, Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Legend says the marks come from a fairy's kiss. Alex is so thankful for them when she's younger. Now that she's older, she hates them and thinks they're a curse.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78
Collections: Secret Kalex Santa 2020





	Fairy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schreibblockade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibblockade/gifts).



> I'm sorry if this is a horrible as I feel like it is. This year has royally kicked my rear and I have written very little, I had hope that Secret Santa would give me inspiration and it did but I kinda hate it. Anyway thanks for reading if you make it through to the end.
> 
> Warning: There is also a brief mention of a plan of suicide but no graphic detail and no attempt of suicide within.

Eliza tucks Alex into bed, tucking the blankets in around her daughter’s sides and pressing a kiss to the small girl’s forehead. “What’ll it be tonight?”

“Fairy kisses,” Alex chirps excitedly while bouncing on her spot in the bed.

Smiling Eliza settles by her daughter’s side on the bed, “No one quite knows the story behind the tattoos,” she begins, looking down on the little girl tucked into her covers. “Legend says that the Fairy Queen fell in love with a human but while humans did not have marks upon their skin to show their soulmates, the fairies did.” Alex’s sleepy smile makes Eliza grin down at her daughter, “The fairy had wanted only to prove to her love that they were destined to be together. So in the dark of night the fairy had come to her beloved and pressed a single kiss to the inside of her wrist.” Alex’s small fingers run over the inside of Eliza’s left wrist, tracing the small teddy bear there, “At the sear of pain left in the wake of the kiss the human girl had woken to find the queen of the fairy people there. The mark left behind on the human’s arm appeared above the heart of the Fairy Queen and a small pair of fairy wings, the soul mark of the Fairy Queen, appeared above the heart of the human girl. Legend said they lived happily ever after, leaving their marks behind on all those who had a piece that connected to their soul.”

“Momma,” Alex mumbles sleepily, “will I ever have a soul mark?”

Leaning over Eliza presses a new kiss to Alex’s temple, “Of course you will, my darling, and then your skin will be painted with the marks of those who have pieces connected to your soul.” Eliza looks at her own arms, barely covered in a smattering of tattoos belonging to those whose soul connects with her, “You’ll find the pieces of your soul, princess,” Eliza promises, “you’ll find them.”

Ten Years Later

Alex stares down at the mark on the inside of her left wrist and feels her breath stutter, it’s beautiful. It’s nothing she’s ever seen before but that she can clearly recognize as a flower. The jagged star like spikes under the white bloom of the flower add to the beauty of it, as well as the uniqueness. Slowly Alex smiles, she has a soulmate somewhere in this wild, wide world there is a person or persons who will one day wear her soul mark. Snuggling down into her pillow Alex slowly slips off to sleep, content in the knowledge that she has people whose soul will connect to hers, even if she doesn’t know them yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twelve years later Alex curses the existence of soul marks. She’s known for years of course who her true soulmate is, it’s hard to deny when that person’s mark appears over your heart and imprints itself upon your skin. She reaches up, gently rubbing at the covered mark. Eighteen, failing out of college, depressed beyond measure, and moments away from jumping into the cold swirling water below you wasn’t exactly the best time for your foster sister’s soul mark to appear on your body. 

Remembering that night Alex looks to the man by her side, “You’ve never told her?” it’s as much a question as a statement.

Hank shrugs, “It’s not my story to tell.” He turns his head slightly to look at her, “I will say that I think she deserves to know. She loves you, Alex, even if only as a sister and lying to her isn’t right.”

Alex sighs, she knows he’s right. “I’ll talk to her, especially now. That is if she’s still speaking to me at the end of this.” She stares at the woman in the bed behind the glass and draws in a slow breath, “Lets get this over with.”

The man beside her doesn’t respond and she tries not to think about how she wants to glance at her right wrist where his mark rests on her skin just beside her father’s. She follows him into the room and stands against the door, hands grasped behind her back, eyes forward as she watches him approach the bed in the middle of the room. He circles it carefully before nodding to the medic beside it.

As Alex watches the woman on the table slowly begins to wake, looking up first at Hank and then down to the cuffs holding her arms to the table, “Made of low-grade kryptonite,” Hank tells her, “a radioactive mineral from your home planet, it weakens you.”

The panting breaths from the woman on the cold metal table make Alex release a breath she didn’t know she was holding, “Where...Where am I? Who are you?” the blonde asks and Alex has to force herself not to make her way forward, not yet anyway.

Hank steps up to the side of the table where he can be seen better, “My name is Hank Henshaw,” he says, looking down at her, “and I believe you already know Agent Danvers.”

With a motion of his hand, Alex steps away from the door and fully into the light where she can be seen by her foster sister, her soulmate, “She doesn’t need those,” she says quietly while working to remove the kryptonite cuffs holding Kara’s arms to the table. Once she releases the first of Kara’s wrists she slips her hand into Kara’s but finds herself shocked when the hand is ripped away from her own, nothing has ever hurt as much as that action.

“Welcome to the DEO,” Hank continues as if Alex’s world isn’t falling apart around her without her consent, “the Department of Extra-Normal Operations. The DEO monitors and protects Earth from extraterrestrial presence and/or invasion, that means you.” Alex watches Kara look back and forth between she and Hank lead the younger woman out to the main room, “Your ship,” Hank says, “we keep it here as a reminder of the day you crashed on Earth, you’re the reason for all of this.”

“Me?” Kara questions, and Alex can almost feel the other woman’s confusion, “Me, but my cousin was here two dozen years before me.”

Hank nods, “And it was his arrival that triggered the need for this organization.We realized we weren’t alone in the universe and we might soon be getting more,” he pauses over the word, “immigrants.” He nods then, “Sure enough, you came along,” Kara looks over at him while Alex stands behind them watching on, her emotions at war inside her body over the fact that Kara won’t even look at her, “and with you Fort Rozz.”

Kara turns to look at Hank then and Alex can see the confusion written across her features, “Fort Rozz?”

“Krypton’s maximum security prison,” Hank tells her, “banished to the Phantom Zone, the same place your ship got stuck but just like your ship it didn’t stay there. We don’t know how your ship got loose but what we do know is that when it did it pulled Fort Rozz with it. When Fort Rozz crashed alien convicts, the worst criminals in the galaxy, they all escaped and you brought them here.” Hank turns and heads for the command center with Kara and Alex on his heels, Alex still trying her best to get Kara to acknowledge her, “These beings, some of them have powers from your darkest nightmares. For over a decade they’ve stayed hidden but in the last year many of them have been emerging, making themselves known.”

Alex steps up beside Kara as the younger woman stops to stare at the screen where faces of Fort Rozz escapees are being displayed, “They’re planning something, I’m just not sure what it is yet.”

“Your plane,” Kara says, “that wasn’t an accident. They were trying to kill you,” Kara glances briefly to Alex and then away again, “I can help you stop them.”

“How?” Hank asks and Alex tries to fight her smile, “You couldn’t even stop us from capturing you.”

“I’m still learning,” Kara tells him.

“Our job is keeping people in the dark about alien life on Earth and nothing says covert operation like a flying woman,” Alex looks down, letting her hair fall into her face to hide her smile. 

“They know about my cousin,” Kara says, “and they don’t fear him.”

“Plenty of people do,” Hank argues, “its just not popular to admit it. You want to help,” he says, “go back to getting someone’s coffee.”

Hank turns around and walks towards the desks while Kara whirls around and starts for the exit, Alex hurrying to catch up to her, “I know you’re mad and you’re hurt,” she says, “I wanted to tell you every single day.”

“Instead you told me every single day not to be who I really am,” Kara says and the hurt and betrayal in her eyes rips at Alex’s heart. 

“You have to listen to me.”

“I can’t, this just kinda feels like one big coincidence, doesn’t it? You working here, hunting down aliens? Me being one? I can’t help but think the real reason that you were recruited was because of me.”

That sentence is like a knife in Alex’s heart, a thought she’s had a hundred times herself thrown back at her by the one person she never thought would say it, “They recruited me because of my background and bioengineering makes me an expert on alien physiology and, yeah, it helps that I shared a bathroom with one.”

Kara shakes her head, “I’m leaving now,” she says, “unless you want to try and stop me.” She looks Alex in the eyes, “Which I wouldn’t.” Alex can only turn and watch her go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Kara battles Vartox, Alex goes to her, she knows Kara well enough to know that after Hank’s spiel at the DEO and then her fight with Vartox ending so badly that the younger woman will be blaming herself. Knocking on the door, Alex calls, “Kara, its me. Can we talk?” She sighs, “I know that you can see me.I know what you’re thinking,” she continues, “that this is all your fault, but its not.” Alex pushes back tears she wishes weren’t there, “Before you came to live with us, I was the star. And then, I mean, how could I compete with you? With someone who could touch the stars?” Alex feels the first tear trail down her cheek, “You know I was happy when you decided not to used your powers. You know, you feeling like less, somehow made me feel like more.” She shakes her head at herself, “Now the world needs you to fly, Kara.”

The door opens on her broken soulmate and Alex knows, she knows what she has to do, “I can’t, Alex. I can’t do it.”

Alex nods, stepping closer, “Yeah, you can,” she says, “your family believes in you.”

“I know,” Kara says, “I know you do.”

Alex shakes her head, “I don’t mean me,” she says and pulls a stone cylinder from her bag.

“That’s Kryptonese writing,” Kara says taking it in her hands.

“Yeah, Hank and his old team recovered it from the pod that brought you to Earth.”

Alex doesn’t listen as Kara’s mother speaks to her, simply reaches out and take her soulmate’s hand, squeezing tightly as the younger woman cries and listens to the one person who can help her. When the message ends Kara turns to Alex, “What do we do?”

“First things first,” Alex says, looking down the comfy pajamas that Kara is wearing, “you need to change.”

Kara looks at Alex then and reaches down for her left hand, “Something else needs to happen first,” she says, “and then I need to change.” She lifts Alex’s hand and pulls her sleeve back slightly to expose the flower there, “Queen of the night,” she says as she traces the tattoo and looks up into Alex’s eyes, “it always reminds me of you.” She lifts Alex’s right arm then as well, “I was heart broken when my mark didn’t appear here,” she says, running her thumb over the three marks on Alex’s arm, those that denote family, her mother’s mark, her father’s and Hank’s. “But then one day I looked at myself in the mirror and I saw this beautiful flower on my chest, over my heart and I knew I’d seen it before but I couldn’t think of where.” She shakes her head, “You do such a good job hiding it from the world that I’ve only seen this flower three times in twelve years. The first time I crawled into your bed after a nightmare, two days ago at the DEO, and right now in this moment.”

“Kara,” Alex whispers quietly, “this really -”

“Its the perfect time,” Kara says, “because now I know what I’m fighting to come back to.” She smiles and leans in to press a gentle kiss to Alex’s lips, “Wait for me?”

Alex nods, “Always.”

Kara nods, steps back from Alex, “Now, I need to go change.”

“Go get’em, Supergirl.”

Watching Kara speed off out of the window Alex glances down at her wrist, maybe she doesn’t hate soul marks as much anymore. After all they tell the story of a person’s life, their loves and family and even, if they’re lucky enough to be granted a fairy’s kiss, their one true soulmate. Alex reaches up to cover the place where Kara’s mark is under her shirt, “Come back to me.”


End file.
